The Irony of Love
by xxDramioneSoulmatesxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are back at Hogwarts after the end of the Wizarding War to redo their seventh year along with the rest of the student body. What would happen between them if they were made Head Boy and Head Girl? Would they hate each other like they always have or would something more grow out of their predicament?


**A/N: Thank you to the all the people who gave me a review for my last chapter! That's seriously what I was looking for; your constructive criticism :) Since this is my first time ever writing any kind of fanfiction, I have no idea what to expect from people. That's why I rewrote this chapter again changing or adding some parts while keeping others the same. Call it OCD but I can't help but be a perfectionist ;) **

**Disclaimer: All praise for Harry Potter goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. All I'm doing is just using her characters and writing fanfiction.  
**

* * *

**The Irony of Love**

Chapter 1: Back to School

**1998**

**King's Cross **

The train station's Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with a crowd of familiar people. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's restoration was finally complete. The infamous Battle of Hogwarts last year, which resulted in the death of Lord Voldemort once and for all, had closed the school for the remainder of the year due to the extensive amount of damage. Today on this pleasant day in September students were allowed to go back to retake their previous year lost due to the tensions of the Second Wizarding War.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley were all standing with Molly Weasley saying their good-byes. Harry had stopped growing last year on his seventeenth birthday and stood proudly at a height of 5'8''. His black hair was as untamed as ever and his bright green eyes, now full of happiness, were hidden behind his round glasses. Hermione stood at a height of 5'6''. Her brown hair was no longer bushy anymore but a tamed wavy as she had outgrown her bushiness in 6th year. Her brown hair had also developed natural caramel highlights in it due to her summer in Australia after finding her parents. Ron had also thankfully stopped growing and stood at a height of 6'. His ginger hair had recently gotten a haircut because of how it had grown past his ears. These three had successfully defeated Voldemort by destroying all his seven horcruxes the previous year. Almost all of his notorious Death Eaters had been sentenced to Azkaban as well.

The train whistle blew loudly, letting the passengers now it was almost time to depart. Harry, Hermione, and Ron along with Ginny fiercely hugged Molly Weasley.

"Now please be good this year kids. Don't go looking for trouble. You've had enough of it to last a life time" urged Molly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. You don't know how tired we are from all that. This year is just going to be a normal year. We no longer have to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters. That's all in the past now. I mean what more can we possibly face that's worse than Voldemort?" assured Harry.

"Well I'm glad. Merlin knows what you three have gone through for the last seven years. This year is going be an important year for you three, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You're going to be taking your NEWTs and it's important that you get high marks to continue on with Auror training next year"

"Yes Mum, we know that already and I promise I'll do my work efficiently this year instead of just asking Hermione for everything," said Ron. Ron draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and brought her closer to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Sure you will, Ron. We'll see how long that lasts," laughed Hermione.

"I'm serious. I'm going to try to be a good boyfriend and not pester you with my assignments. I want to show you how responsible I can be about schoolwork," said Ron as he bent down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed and smiled at Ron.

Harry and Ginny were also going out again. With the finally war over Harry had no reason to stay away from Ginny to protect her any more. Harry had spent the whole summer at the Burrow where he was glued to Ginny's hip. He had missed her dearly while on the run from Voldemort and wanted to make up for the lost time.

The group started walking toward the open train doors and searched for a compartment. They found one with Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus inside and decided to sit with them.

Here the group discovered that Luna and Neville had been dating since the end of the war. In Hermione's opinion they looked as if they were made for each other. Luna's abstract personality correlated really well with Neville's timidity.

"Hey guys, so how were your summers?" asked Dean.

"Mine was pretty good. I tracked down my parents in Australia and easily restored their memories. Then we all decided to stay in Australia for the remainder of the summer until the end of August where I spent the last two remaining weeks at the Burrow," answered Hermione.

"I thought that this summer was by far the greatest I ever had. I was at the Burrow the entire time, spending some quality time with Ginny I didn't get to the year before," replied Harry.

"When Harry means some quality time with Ginny he really means snogging her face off. I'm telling you this summer for the most part was pretty uncomfortable for me when I had to be careful of not walking in on Harry and Ginny. Else they would have ripped my face off," snickered Ron.

"Shut up, Ron! You're only saying that because you weren't able to kiss Hermione like Harry and I did while she was in Australia. However when Hermione finally came to the Burrow you didn't seem to have a problem with it anymore cause you were too busy snogging as well!" criticized Ginny.

Everyone in the compartment broke out in laughter due to Ginny's statement while Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, causing a smile to form on his face.

* * *

In another compartment way at the end of the train sat a group of Slytherins. Among the group were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. Theodore and Daphne were both sitting by the window whispering to each other. The two of them had grown really close and started dating in the beginning of the summer. Blaise and Pansy were sitting near the door of the compartment. They weren't talking to each other but would occasionally catch each other's eyes and give a small smile. Draco was sitting on the other side of Daphne and Theo, looking outside the window with a frown plastered on his face.

Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy had attended their court hearing with the Wizengamot two months ago. Harry Potter had defended them during their trial by explaining how the both of them had helped him during the war by saving his life. Thus they were freed from going to Azkaban. Nevertheless Draco and his mother were ordered by the court to pay a sum amount of five hundred thousand Galleons to be freed of all charges to which they obliged to. Lucius Malfoy, however, was not emancipated from his Death Eater crimes and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Due to his heavy involvement in Voldemort's inner circle he was going to be receiving another trial where it would be debated whether or not he would receive the Dementor's Kiss.

Draco's cold grey eyes were staring at nothing in particular in the vast landscape outside, he was just daydreaming. His white blond hair was neatly styled in a quiff, a new hairstyle he picked up while strolling the streets of Muggle London. To Draco it seemed Muggle London was now the only place he could walk without being looked at with contempt. Draco was pulled out of his reverie when Daphne asked him a question.

"How was your summer, Draco?"

"Oh it was wonderful, thank you for asking. I had a blast spending it among Muggle strangers or inside my empty Manor full of horrific memories," Draco quipped.

"There's no need to be so angry, Draco. I was only trying to be polite"

"You walked through Muggle London? Wow! Didn't see that one coming from the Malfoy heir," joked Theo.

"Yeah, well it seems to me that the only places that I won't be glared at with loathing aside from my house are in the Muggle world"

"That can't possibly be true. I mean the Wizengamot freed you of all charges. People still don't trust you?" inquired Blaise.

"Nope. Apparently being the son of a notorious Death Eater and being an ex-Death Eater myself is reason enough for people to never trust me again," sighed Draco.

"Well what about Potter, Draco? He obviously trusts you and gave you another chance when he defended you at the hearing"

Draco simply responded with a grunt. He did not want to think about Potter right now, but what he most certainly didn't want to think about right now was the one person his mind would always wander to every time one of the three saviors of the Wizarding World was mentioned: Hermione. He hastily threw the thought of her to the back of his mind. Time for her would come later on at night, in his nightmares.

* * *

**The Great Hall **

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all happy to be back at Hogwarts. Hogwarts' restoration was a complete success. The school looked as it was never even destroyed in the first place. The Great Hall's ceiling was once again bewitched to look like the clear night sky while the four house tables were overflowing with food to fill everyone's needs. Hermione chose to eat steak with mashed potatoes and green beans on the side while Harry chose a piece of roast chicken and shepherd's pie. Ron chose a whole buffet of food that included pork chops, steak, kidney pudding, chips, and trifle that he kept stuffing into his mouth. His friends looked at him with disgust and he looked back at them with confusion.

"Whah?…. Mm unryyy" spurted Ron.

"Obviously! Ron why don't you try eating with your mouth closed please… And please don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron nodded and swallowed the food he was chewing.

"Seriously mate, it's been what eight years now and you still eat like that?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged and said, "What? Haven't you guys ever been as hungry as me that all logic and manner leave you?"

"Umm….why in the world are you even constantly that hungry? You're done growing, Ron. So there goes that lame excuse of yours," Ginny commented.

Ron glared at his sister and then went back to eating, this time trying to maintain his manners.

* * *

"Excited for classes to start again, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Definitely! I can't wait to receive my NEWT classes for tomorrow. This year I'm going to try to get an Outstanding in every NEWT class I'm in. I'm also hoping to read all the books in the Hogwarts library this year"

"I'm sure you will read through them all, better yet you might even be able to read through them twice" laughed Ginny.

Headmistress McGonagall got up from her seat and went toward the podium. The Great Hall soon became quiet and gave her their full attention.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts. This year is going to about letting go of our past. I know there is still a lot of sorrow amongst us from the previous year but we must rise above that and support one another. The war is finally over and with that our hostility and prejudice towards one another should also cease. The fall of Lord Voldemort should open a door of tolerance and respect for one another, Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Purebloods alike. This is a time of new beginnings and new friendships. Albus Dumbledore always believed in equality and the acceptance of each other and I am no different. This year our seventh years from the previous year are back just like the rest of you, to redo the war-ridden former year. Every year the top girl and boy of the seventh years are appointed as Heads who get their own common room and dormitories. I have already come up with the Heads for this year that I felt deserved the title the most. They really are the smartest and most ambitious students of their class. Your Head Girl and Head Boy this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Would you please stand and make your way here"

The Great Hall exploded into applause, the loudest which came from the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" cheered Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Thanks guys," smiled Hermione however it was only halfheartedly.

Hermione's joy at being Head Girl was crushed the moment Draco Malfoy was assigned Head Boy. He was going to make her life as a Head hell! Even if he isn't a Death Eater anymore he still believes in all the pureblood supremacy nonsense, doesn't he? Why did Professor McGonagall even make him Head Boy? Well if he is going to be a git like always she is gonna show him that Head Girl Hermione Granger is not going take his _bullshit_ this year. She slowly rose from her seat, giving her friends a reassuring smile. She walked toward McGonagall and stood beside McGonagall's right side.

_Fucking _hell thought Draco. He felt as if the world seriously hated him and would not stop torturing him until he was six feet under. How the hell am I supposed to share a common room with her without wanting to kill myself first? Living with her will be more painful than Voldemort's Crucio. Why does the universe find joy in my _fucking_ agony? Draco swiftly got up from his seat and tried not look at his friend Blaise who knew about his secret toward Hermione. Blaise caught his attention anyway, mouthing "Are you okay?" Draco just sneered at him and hastily walked towards the podium. When he got there he avoided looking at Hermione and stood beside McGonagall's other side.

"Students I present your seventh year Heads, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. They will be given special privileges like docking house points, giving detentions, assigning patrols for prefects, and organizing special events. You may also ask them for help or advice and they will gladly assist you. Now that this Welcome Feast is over you may now go to your respected common rooms. New term classes will be given and start in the morning. Goodnight and I hope you have a refreshing slumber"

The Great Hall soon became empty and McGonagall turned to her two Heads.

"Come Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Let me show you to your new Head common room"

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. It really helps me to know how my writing is doing. I'm not lying when I say I really am new at writing fanfiction and would sincerely appreciate it if I was given some feedback :) **


End file.
